To Love a Liar
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: Oneshot. It doesn't matter if he's six feet under the cold, unforgiving Earth, she still loves him. She can say those words to him without lying. I can't help these feelings of resent...she's being truthful to him, but to me, she lies. KaiHilTy.


Hola ppls :). Wow, how long has it been since I've had to write an author's note, eh? Well, it'll be a short one, bc typing kinda hurts at the moment (I accidentally stabbed myself in the hand last night XD. Go me. Lol. But it's fine, just a bit annoying. Lol.). This is the first thing I've written that remotely resembles TyHil, but I doubt it can be counted as TyHil. It's TyHilKai/ KaiHilTy (btw, is there a diff?). All the characters are pretty darn OOC, but I figure that's how they would react to …….(I cant tell you until you read)…… and we've seen how angsty Tyson can get –cough cough Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G Revolution cough cough-. I couldn't decide if I would post this, but Ray-Tiger-Cat said I should, so here it is. I don't really know what happened, originally it was supposed to be a TyHil songfic to "In Pieces" by Linkin Park, with mentions of KaiHil…so idk. It's also the first time I've wrote a fanfiction in first person pov. Sorry for the OOCness, bad grammar, lame little plot, and so on and so forth (the usual stuff I screw up). Lol. And once again OOCness! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! My writing skills seem to have taken a permanent vacation…

Ray: Well, crud, I got stuck with the disclaimer again!

Moonlight Serenity: Yeappp :)

ChibiJess (my new muse; I'll formally introduce her sometime soon.): -sing songy- disclaim, disclaim, disclaim! Ray the diclaimy neko!!

Tyson, Kai, Hilary: wtf?

Ray: -rolls eyes, clearly bemused- Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade, Linkin Park, or "In Pieces" by Linkin Park.

Kai: Moonlight Serenity also has no Writing Talent.

ChibiJess: -grins in agreement with Kai-

Moonlight Serenity: -puckers bottom lip and hides in corner-

Kai: on with the cruddy fic!

-----------------------------------

To Love a Liar

-----------------------------------

I can only glower. The scene is a common one, I suppose, and you'd think I'd become used to it after so long…but I haven't. I can feel my eyes, eyes that are only focused on that lithe form, darken, a scowl cross my face. My fingers tighten on the dark bark of the old tree, causing some of the substance to break away. God, she looks so… I take my hands away from the tree sharply, balling them into fists at my sides: why am I angry? She can't…she can't help it… but I can't help this feeling either. I'm not mad at her because of this, necessarily, it's just that _lie. _Every time she tells me that lie my heart burns.

She's tracing the deep engravings on that polished rock. His name. The name of the man she can say those words to and not be lying. The name of the man she loved; I laugh bitterly, correcting myself…the man she _loves_. It doesn't matter if he's six feet under the cold, unforgiving Earth, she still loves him, despite claiming other wise. She's lying on the grass, right over top of where he also lies…but permanently. She's murmuring his name repeatedly, as she's done before… I read her lips as she says it, reading the lips that I kiss. She says her name as well, but changing it a little. _Hilary Hiwatari. Hilary Hiwatari. Hilary Hiwatari. _I want to gag.

Now that I think about it…it's depressing…she's never once said _Hilary Granger_…and I doubt she ever will. Don't get me wrong, I, Tyson Granger, would love to marry Hilary Tatibana, but I know that her "I do" would only be another lie. She still loves him. She still loves Kai Hiwatari, no matter what she says. We're eighteen, I'm the beyblade world champion five years running, and Kai died to years ago. He and Hilary became lovers when she was around fifteen, intimate as well, totally and completely in love…and when he died…her love lived on. Sometimes, I really think she believes herself when she tells me she loves me, but I know she doesn't. We started dating five months after the Phoenix Prince died, but I know for her – even if she's never realized it herself – it was just a desperate attempt for her to hold onto something… for me it was love.

It's not fair. The great, invincible, almighty Kai Hiwatari was killed in, of all things, a car accident, and for the sake of all tragedies, she'd been in the car too, but with quick maneuvering on his part, he fixed it so the oncoming vehicle would inflict all damage onto the driver's side. He died on impact. Another hushed, cruel laugh escapes my throat: even after death, Kai is still ruling over my life, though, this time, he's not ruling on me physically, but mentally. I curse sourly in my mind…Kai was my rival…and my best friend…and I'm dragging his name through the ground – no pun intended-, blaming him for my problems. I pause…Hilary isn't a problem, she's just…she's… she can't help it…

I'm well aware that when we get home tonight, she'll lie to me again. We'll be sitting in that oh-so clean smelling apartment – my doing not hers; we seemed to have had a role reversal: she lost the ability to take care of herself, therefore I stepped up to the plate and took responsibility for both of our well being -, eating a meal that I prepared, then we'll idly chat, watch television, and then go to our room. There, for effect, she will lean over the bed as I lie, adorning my boxers, scantily clad in a silk, black nightdress, loom over me, and tenderly press her lips to mine…and lie. "I love you," that's what she'll say, her eyes in a moment of bliss before passing on to her handiwork…but, my eyes will linger where her majestic ruby ones had been a moment longer, analyzing…analyzing that hint of…being unfulfilled, lacking someone, being unsure, being regretful, and being sad…that eternal remorse. She'll place butterfly kisses down my jaw line, as always, and before long, we'll begin some dance of passion…or sympathy. Sympathy for the death of her true love.

When we met, she had kindled an interest in me, while all I contained was displeasure for her. Then, the fatal accident occurred, she met Kai Hiwatari. Her interest in me flitted away and blossomed for him, as did his for her, and as this went on, too late, my interest bloomed for her. If…if I had paid more attention to the perfection Hilary was, she wouldn't have to lie to me on a day-to-day basis, she might actually mean those words; then again, I think Hilary and Kai's unity was inevitable.

Across the cemetery, right in my line of vision, she's telling him she loves him.

She means it.

Tonight, when she confesses love for me,

She's telling that lie again.

------------------------------------

Wow, that was insanely lame. But, I told you, the death of Kai has adverse effects on ppl. Tyson's immensely angsty, Hilary lost her luster, yea, ya get it. Lol. Sorry, this was really lame. Hopefully my next story will be better…yeap, you heard right, next story. It's multi-chaptered, and KaiHil, but that's all I'm saying for now. It shouldn't be too long tho. Lol. Wow, I just feel the need to repeatedly apologize for the quality of this. And the ending…ick! Lol. Sincerest apologies for wasting your time. Gomen-nasai. Lo siento. I'm sorry! I'll prolly delete it. Please review. Tell me if you: liked, hated (prolly that one), I should delete (that one, too), opinions, flames (expecting those), if you were disappointed, and pointers. Sorry again.

ohh, almost forgot!! What do you think about the title?? So far it's been "That Lie", "Liar", and "To Love a Liar." i dont know which one. So, if you dont mind, can someone tell me which?? or if you have better ideas, feel free to submit them.

Lovee ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


End file.
